The Hunt
In the dead of night a silver Toyota Rav4. The person driving was the witch Marianne Lance. behind the vehicle a very large, black beastly creature with crimson red eyes was running behind her. The creature ran up beside the driver window and roared, which was powerful enough to shatter the window. Marianne grabbed her Desert Eagle and started shooting at it. She escaped from her car and ran and broke into a nearby video store. She took out a flashlight and carried her gun in another hand. "C'mon, come on. Where are you, where are you?. I've been waiting for you a while now", she said under her breath. She turned around and saw a black blur run across her. She heard a growl and looked up and saw the creature. It jump down at her but she dove across the floor and started shooting. The creature was over 7ft. tall, very large, with black fur. "There you are". The creature started to approach her slowly but stopped to sniff the air. "Did you really think I was alone?. I planned to trap you here", the lights turned on and the creature was surrounded by several zombies who were all very hungry. "Get him boys", she said. The zombies began to pounce but were being swatted away. The creature grabbed a zombie and ripped it in half. It turned around and notice Marianne was gone. The creature was shot several times in the back by Marianne who then hid behind a rack of romantic comedies. She crouched waiting for her moment to strike but didn't notice the creature was already behind her. She turned around and the creature placed it's claws inside her and tore open her torso. When her body fell it dissolved into purple smoke. Marianne was behind the creature with two guns in her hands. "Doppelgänger spell, it comes in handy don't ya think". She fire and the beast ran towards her. Zombies started to chase after the beast to eat it. Marianne fire at the glass and then jumped through. She ran inside her car and tried to pull off. The creature jumped on the hood of her car and she began to shoot it. When the bullets didn't work she drove the front of the car inside the store. After that she threw a small object inside the store and pulled off. The creature had to now finished off the rest of the zombies. When it looked down it saw the small object and noticed it was a grenade. When the grenade went off the zombies were blown to bits and the alarm went off. Police sirens went off and headed towards the store. The creature was nowhere to be seen. A young man stepped out the store covered in dirt and some zombie pieces. He had midnight colored hair and crimson red eyes. To hide any evidence of his presence and the zombies he set the store on fire. The police sirens grew louder and closer. The young man summoned a thick fog and flew in the air. In the distance Marianne's car was hidden by a camouflage spell. She was satisfied with her hunt because she gained new info on her prey. But the hunt wasn't over. Party Guess Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction